


A Month of Hogwarts

by TabzieCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabzieCat/pseuds/TabzieCat
Summary: *This is going to be a 30 day (if it lasts that long) fic showing the life of a Hogwarts Student years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Starting on September 1st. I aim to Post every Day - although this one is already late.This is an AU and the timings are strange (I am pretty much ignoring most of Canon - apart from the Battle of Hogwarts did happen). This is about 10 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy was born a couple of years before the Battle. Robyn is an Original Character (although after a quick Google it looks like a similar character exists in Cursed Child? Not Read/seen it so we are pretending that book/play does not exist) who is raised by Neville and Blaise, Teddy is raised by Harry and Draco.*





	A Month of Hogwarts

Robyn woke with a start to the alarm going off at 7am. She looked at the ticket laying on her bed-side table, the train would leave at 11 and it was a 2 hour drive to King's Cross Station. Her father could apparate her there in minutes, but she had always hated that form of travel, it made her feel sick and she wanted to feel her best today. She was finally going to Hogwarts, after 10 years of her dad telling her everything about the school she was finally getting to see it for herself.

It did not take her long to get dressed into her favourite band t-shirt, black jeans and her dad's latest Herbology Convention hoodie, before running downstairs for breakfast. Robyn was almost jumping up and down with her excitement.

"Morning baby girl." Robyn's dad, Neville Longbottom-Zabini, greeted her with a kiss to her head of messy long black hair. He put a plate piled high with Chocolate Chip Pancakes in front of her which she devoured quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible and not letting breakfast get in the way.

"Morning sweetie, ready to go to school?" her father, Blaise Longbottom-Zabini, asked with a chuckle knowing how excited she was to finally go to Hogwarts. She had talked about nothing else for the last few weeks of summer, since they had gone to Diagon Alley to get her supplies.

Her trunk was already fully packed and in the boot of the car, and her school bag had her robes in for changing into on the train as well as multiple books for her to read on the long journey. Her pet snake, Fluffy, was curled up on top of her bag ready to come with her to Hogwarts.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall had relaxed the rules around the Pets that could be brought to Hogwarts and now pretty much any pet could be brought with the students. After the Battle a lot of things at Hogwarts had changed, unfortunately the rivalry amongst the houses was not one of them. This was something Robyn hoped she would be able to change, with her fathers and her Uncles, Draco and Harry, she knew it was possible for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be friends - and more - and yet it was a common occurrence to read about the fights breaking out between the 2 houses at Hogwarts.

The drive to King's Cross went by un-eventfully, but the same could not be said for getting onto platform 9 3/4. Robyn stood, staring at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and could not bring herself to walk through.

She had been standing there for 15 minutes when Harry and Draco arrived with Teddy, who was about to start his third year at Hogwarts. Teddy, who was not going to allow Robyn to overthink things too much, took her hand before pulling her through the barrier; knowing their parents would follow them. He made sure they were out of the way of anyone coming through the barrier before stopping to let Robyn take in the platform and the Hogwarts Express. Her dads took her trunk over to the luggage carriage whilst she stood transfixed by the amazing old steam train stopped at the platform. Her dads had told her about the Red Steam Engine, but she had not realised how magnificent it would look in real life.

The train's whistle started blowing, signalling the train preparing to leave. Robyn quickly kissed her dads and uncles on the cheek before following Teddy onto to the Hogwarts Express. Waving at their parents as the train started to leave. Robyn found a seat by a Window and curled up, pulling a book from her bag and starting to read whilst ignoring everything around her.

6 hours, and 4 books, later Teddy nudged her pointing out the window at something. Robyn tried to ignore him, but after a particularly harsh nudge she looked at what he was pointing at. In the distance, the tops of the Hogwarts Towers could be seen over the top of the Scottish hills.

"That's Hogwarts Robyn, we're nearly there. You may want to start changing into your uniform soon." Teddy suggested, rummaging through his bag for his own uniform to change into.

The Hogwarts uniform had not changed much in the years since the Battle: White Shirts, Black Trousers, Black or Grey skirts, grey jumpers with their House Badge over the left breast and a stripe around the neck of the House Colour, and a Black Robe.

Teddy's Robes had a Yellow lining to show he was part of the Hufflepuff House, as well as the Hufflepuff badge on the breast pocket. Robyn's were pure Black with the Hogwarts badge, they would change once she was sorted into her House at the Welcome Feast.

It was not long after they had changed into their uniforms that the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Teddy headed towards the Thestral-pulled carriages to take him to Hogwarts, whilst Robyn headed towards the games keeper, Hagrid, who was to take them down to the boats to take them across the Great Lake.

The boat ride was as awful as Robyn expected it to be, the Giant Squid wanted to make itself known to the students and pulled 2 of the boats into the lake with the students still aboard. Robyn's boat was one of those that was pulled into the water, by the time they got to Hogwarts she was not only freezing from being soaked through, but also furious over her books getting ruined in the water.

The first years were late getting to the school due to getting the students out of the Lake, so there was no time for them to get dry before they were ushered into the Great Hall to get sorted into their Houses. Robyn walked down the hall between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables shivering from the cold. She did not understand why no one thought to cast a drying charm on the 6 students who looked like drowned rats and were shivering so much you could hear their teeth chattering. Robyn looked up at the staff table, hoping to see her Uncle Harry who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Proffesor and Uncle Draco who was the Potions Proffessor, but neither were there.

Once all the first years were at the front of the hall, the Sorting Hat started to sing his song to announce the start of the Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall read out the students' names in alphabetical order and each went up to sit on a stall and have the Sorting Hat placed on their Head. Robyn was the last student to be called up for sorting.

"Robyn Longbottom-Zabini" the headmistress called out, as if it was not obvious who was next to be sorted. Robyn slowly walked up the stairs to the stall. Worried, for the first time since she was 4 and had decided what house she wanted to be in, that she would be Sorted into the wrong house. The headmistress put the Sorting hat on top of her head and for several seconds nothing happened.

_"Interesting, adopted by a Gryffindor and a Slytherin who despised each other at school. Delphini-"_

**_"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"_**

_ "- Daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange; 2 of the most feared Slytherin Purebloods to ever exist. Do your adoptive fathers know of your true Heritage?"_

**_"Yes, of course they know. I am not my sperm and egg donors, I am my own person."_**

_"And yet, you still want to be in Slytherin - the same house as them."_

_** "I want to be a Slytherin like my Father, Blaise Zabini, not because of them. I want to show people that not all Slytherins are evil. That Slytherins are people too and deserve respect. We are not our Parents, we were not involved in the War and should not be blamed for our Parents/GrandParents/random Family members actions. If the Ministry could pardon my father and Draco for their actions as Death Eaters, then the world can stop blaming innocent children for things they did not do. "**_

_ "With that kind of courage, you could be a great Gry-"_

**_ "DO NOT INSULT ME LIKE THAT! As much as I respect Neville and Harry, I could never be a Gryffindor. They are the ones that are blaming all Slytherins for the acts of a few. That ignore the number of their own house who were on  His side - Peter Pettigrew for example, probably the worst traitor of the lot. "_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat from her head, gesturing for Robyn to join the Slytherin table as the lining on her Robes changed to Green and the badge changed to the Slytherin House crest. Robyn started towards the Slytherin table, and then continued walking past the empty space at the end, past the rest of the table, and out the doors to the Great Hall. She heard the whispers and shouts from the students and Professors in the Great Hall as if from a great distance. Too many thoughts clamouring around in her mind for any one to be clearly heard. She slowly walked down to the dungeons, and found her way to the Slytherin Head Of House's door. Robyn knocked on the door 3 times, hoping that her Uncles would be there.

Draco opened the door, a look of confusion on his face which quickly changed into one of Anger when Robyn broke down in tears in front of him. She had not cried since she was 5 years old and fell off her broom, breaking her leg and arm. Harry flooed Neville and Blaise whilst Draco tried to calm her down so she could tell them what had happened, but Robyn's mind was such a mess that she barely knew how to breathe, collapsing against Draco as she tried to enter his quarters.

-*-

_It was the hat's fault, bringing up her 'real' parents. Of course she knew who they were, Neville and Blaise had never wanted to hide that from her - didn't want other's to make her feel bad over who had birthed her. They had always made it clear that she was their daughter, they loved her and would not let her turn out like them. For a while she had not believed them, how could her dad ever love the child of the woman who tortured his parents as well as him. How could anyone love the daughter of self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, the monster that destroyed so many lives both muggle and wizard alike._

-*-

Noticing that Robyn was wet and shivering, Draco used Drying and Warming charms on her before asking Harry to find out what happened. After even the strongest of warming charms Robyn was still cold to the touch. Draco gently laid her on the sofa before stoking the fire to try to warm the room up.

When Neville and Blaise arrived through the floo, a few minutes later, Robyn could breathe easier again but was obviously not OK. Blaise immediately knew that something or someone had brought up her birth 'parents' and it had sent her over the edge, into an Anxiety Attack.

It took a couple of hours, but eventually the 4 of them managed to calm her down enough for her to be able to go to her Dorm Room.

Draco walked Robyn down to the Slytherin Common Room, the Welcome Feast had finished Hours ago and the first through fourth year students were already in their beds. There were very few of the older year students still up, mostly the prefects who were planning their roles for the year.

They looked up from their conversations when Robyn and Draco walked into the room, there was no judgement or pity in any of their eyes. They had seen the look on her face as she purposely walked through the Great Hall, they knew the Sorting Hat must have brought up bad memories; it had happened to many of them before. The majority of the Slytherins were Orphans, some from the Battle itself, others from Azkaban and the Dementors.

One of the older girls stood up and walked towards Robyn and Professor Malfoy.

"Robyn, this is Carla, one of the 7th Year Slytherin Prefects. Carla, can I ask you to show Robyn where her dorm room is for me?"

"Of Course Professor" Carla and Robyn said their Goodbyes to Professor Malfoy before Carla gave a tour of the Slytherin Common Room, and pointing Robyn to her bed.

"Get some sleep Robyn, if you want I will show you around the School Grounds tomorrow; since it is Sunday and there ae no lessons. If you are up in time I will be leaving the Common Room at 8:30 for Breakfast if you would like to Join me. Goodnight." Robyn was about to shut the Dorm Room door when Carla added "Oh, if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, you can come to me or any of the other Prefects. We won't judge and are always happy to help."

"Thank You, Goodnight."

Robyn changed into her Pyjamas and curled up under the covers. She expected to have trouble sleeping, but after the stress of the last few hours, and the amount of energy she used trying to keep warm she was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.


End file.
